


Take Me (Under)

by ahogami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kagami Taiga is a big dork wow, M/M, Murder of Many Fruits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogami/pseuds/ahogami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Screw it. ‘m coming in, Taiga.” It was his only warning, not giving the other a second to react before he pushed the door open, eyes widening and jaw dropping in surprise as he saw the mess in front of him. Like the kitchen, the floor was covered in various fruits, and his boyfriend was standing in the middle of the mess, stark naked, looking like a mixture of a deer caught in headlights and a kicked puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me (Under)

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Aomine's birthday where I live so this counts amirite? [sweats] this is just a really bad pwp which involves the murder of many fruits so please if you're sensitive to that do not read (i'm kidding please read)

It was past midnight by the time Aomine got home. The bluenet groaned, throwing his keys to the side, his jacket following suit. After an already long shift at work doubled with overtime, he wanted to just get out of his uniform, cozy under the covers (preferably with his boyfriend), and sleep for the rest of his life (again, preferably with his boyfriend). The only problem was he couldn’t exactly do all of that without his said boyfriend around.

“Oi, Taiga, ‘m home,” he called, eyes scanning the house for a familiar shade of red and black hair.

No response.

Seeing that the living room didn’t hold the object of his affection, Aomine let out another frustrated groan, heading over to the kitchen. Once he stepped foot inside, his eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him. The kitchen was a mess, various fruits scattered all over the place and containers that held those exact fruits left empty. _What the hell did you do in here, Taiga?_

Now he began to worry. His boyfriend was mysteriously missing, and the kitchen looked like fruit hell. In one last attempt to find the other, he checked their shared bedroom, opening the door carefully. “Taiga, you in here?”

He heard some shuffling around coming from the other side of the door, followed by a loud thump. “Daiki? Shit, don’t come in!” Letting out a sigh of relief, he soon scowled after, the previous relief and worry turning into annoyance with his boyfriend.

“Why is the fucking kitchen a mess? And what the hell are you doing in there?” Aomine actually waited, hand on the door-knob, but shook his head as he only heard more shuffling and no response from the other. “Screw it. ‘m coming in, Taiga.” It was his only warning, not giving the other a second to react before he pushed the door open, eyes widening and jaw dropping in surprise as he saw the mess in front of him. Like the kitchen, the floor was covered in various fruits, and his boyfriend was standing in the middle of the mess, stark naked, looking like a mixture of a deer caught in headlights and a kicked puppy.

“Uh.. I can explain,” Kagami started, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I bought a bunch of fruit because I thought you’d be hungry when you came home and it’s your birthday and stuff so I thought maybe it’d be hot if you ate it off my body, but…” The other male then mumbled something under his breath, causing Aomine to raise an eyebrow.

“What? Speak up, I can’t hear ya.”

“I said…” Cue the incoherent mumbling.

Aomine sighed, the annoyance in him increasing steadily. “What the hell are you sayin’, Taiga? I can’t understand a damn word you’re saying if you’re just mumblin’.”

“I said I got hungry and ate it all, okay!”

_Oh._

His eyes flitted from Kagami, his face looking like a lost child’s in the grocery store looking for their mother, to the floor scattered with fruit, and then back to Kagami again. He couldn’t help the snicker that chortled its way out of his mouth, causing the older male’s head to snap up, glaring at him.

“Why the hell are you laughing?!” Kagami exclaimed, his split-brows crunching up in anger and annoyance.

“Sorry, sorry.” Unable to control himself, he soon burst into a fit of laughter, tears coming to his eyes as his boyfriend continued to glare at him.

“Would you quit fucking laughing at me?! You’re such an asshole, Daiki! I dunno why I even do these things for you!”

Still laughing, Aomine fell on the bed, clutching onto his stomach. “T-Taiga... come here...” If he didn’t already have abs, he would have definitely grown them now.

Kagami, who looked furious by now, huffed and crossed his arms around his bare chest, walking over to his boyfriend and standing beside the bed, but not yet settling himself down on the mattress. “What the hell do you want?”

“You.” Finally over his laughing fit, the bluenet smirked, grabbing Kagami by the waist and pulling him down on top of him, watching in delight as the other’s eyes widened in surprise, his hands on Aomine’s chest to balance himself.

The redhead snarled, trying to pull away, but Aomine’s grip around his waist was too strong. “Oi, you can’t just do that! You were laughing at me like two seconds ago!”

“Couldn’t help it. I was laughing at you because you looked like such a fucking kid.”

“Hey! That doesn’t make it any fucking better, bastard!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he drawled out, his hands roaming Kagami's body already. His mouth moved up to nip at Kagami’s ear, whispering in a husky voice, “I’ll make it up to ya. How does that sound, Taiga?”

Much to Aomine’s delight, Kagami shivered. They both knew that Aomine using that voice could only mean one thing: Kagami was getting absolutely ravished tonight and there was no way either of them would be able to get out of it, not that they wanted to.

The bluenet’s hand moved up, wrapping itself around the back of Kagami’s head and pulling him in for a kiss. Back when they were younger and first got together, they often got hurt during kissing due to their inexperience combined with their roughness with each other. Over the years, they experimented, and now they've finally gotten the hang of not kissing too roughly, but not too gentle either. It was just right, and that’s how they liked it.

After a few more minutes of kissing the other, Kagami pulled away, kissing the spot on Aomine’s neck that they both knew was a secret weakness of his. Unbuttoning his shirt with his boyfriend’s help, the younger sat up, taking Kagami with him so he was straddling his lap, and throwing the piece of fabric to the side.

“Who’s topping this time?” Aomine whispered out softly, kissing Kagami’s bare chest, and stroking his half-hard member at the same time.

Kagami responded with a soft grunt, unbuttoning the button on Aomine’s pants, eager to get his boyfriend out of them. “It’s your birthday, so you can.”

Nodding, the younger male pushed Kagami down, hovering above him, his eyes exploring the delicious body that was all his. His tongue darted out from in between his lips, and Kagami sat up and licked it. Grinning at that, Aomine grabbed Kagami’s two legs, spreading them wide. Like before, his tongue darted out from his lips, but this time it stayed, leaning down and using it on Kagami’s entrance.

The older male grunted and groaned as Aomine’s tongue licked at his entrance, running his fingers through the other's blue hair and closing his eyes. Back when Kagami was sixteen, he hated Aomine and his mouth with a burning passion, but now he couldn’t get enough of him.

After a few more moments of putting his tongue to work, Aomine pulled away, saying nothing as he reached for the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed the familiar bottle of lube and a condom. He poured a generous amount on his fingers, before he inserted one into Kagami, being careful not to hurt him.

The first time they had sex, Aomine really had no idea what he was doing, and it hurt Kagami so much that he refused to have sex with him until Aomine figured out what to do. It took him a few websites and lots of porn watching to finally figure out how sex with guys work, but even then the redhead was still hesitant, not sure if his boyfriend was truly prepared for this or not. When they finally did it again, it felt so good for Kagami that he was ready to go again not even three minutes after they both finished. 

He continued to thrust his finger inside, soon adding a second finger, and after a few more thrusts, he added a third, the noises that the redhead made above him already making his cock throb in anticipation.

“Daiki, fuck me already,” Taiga demanded, his voice short of breathless, and more exasperated. He was as ready for this as Aomine was.

Slipping the condom onto his arousal, he nodded, slicking himself up with the lube. “’m going in now, Taiga,” Aomine warned, before lining himself up at Kagami’s entrance. Slowly, he pushed his member in, letting out a grunt that mixed in with the other’s groan, before stopping when he was buried all the way inside his boyfriend. He waited, not wanting to move until Kagami gave him the signal to go. And sure enough, there it was. It didn’t take very long until Kagami finally nodded, letting out a gritted ‘ _go’_ and so he did exactly.

His thrusts started off slow, but powerful. Both of their grunts and groans filled up the room, mixed in with the occasional ‘ _Daiki’_ and ‘ _Taiga’._ At some point, Kagami began bucking his hips, meeting Aomine’s thrusts halfway, prompting the bluenet to pick up the pace, pouding into the tiger with such an intensity that it caused the head-board started to slam against the wall.

Kagami’s groans got louder and louder, closing his eyes as Aomine hitched his leg over his shoulder, causing him to hit that sweet spot dead-on. “Gnnh… Daiki!”

“Taiga… fuck…” At this point, both of them knew they weren’t going to last for very long. Aomine grunted, grabbing hold of Kagami’s member and giving it a few quick pumps, before the other came, releasing all over his hand with a shout of his name.

The bluenet didn’t stop his thrusts, continuing to fuck Kagami through his orgasm, before he himself finally released, Kagami’s name on his lips throughout his entire release. Once he was done, he collapsed on his boyfriend, not bothering to pull out for now. They were both panting heavily, post-sex sweat glistening their bodies, but they were both incredibly satisfied.

“Daiki?”

“What, Taiga?”

“Happy birthday, idiot.”

“Thanks, dumbass."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
